It's our paradise and it's our war zone
by Huntressglk
Summary: Ultimo ano do ensino médio e tudo que Kurt deseja é que acabe logo para ele poder seguir seu destino sem aqueles que tanto transformam sua vida no inferno que é hoje e que acabe da forma mais "tranquila" que o possível, ou seja, sendo limitado a raspadinhas e empurrões, mas em algum momento deste ano Kurt se vê no meio de segredos, brigas e ate mesmo sentimentos fortes que ele não
Acho que estou me encarando no espelho faz uns 20 minutos tentando criar toda a coragem necessária para enfrentar o primeiro dia do ano no inferno, que também é conhecido como William McKinley High School.

Hoje, por mais que eu tenha que enfrentar todas as pessoas que tornam minha vida um pesadelo, agradeço por ser meu último ano. Último ano de raspadinhas. Último ano de hematomas e machucados por ter sido empurrado contra o armário. Último ano de todos esses ignorantes dessa minúscula cidade que não conseguem aceitar uma pessoa pelo que ela é.

Dou uma ultima conferida em meu cabelo, pego minha bolsa com meu material e minhas roupas extras já que, com TODA a certeza do mundo, a primeira coisa que irei receber ao atravessar as portas do colégio será um belo copo de raspadinha no rosto.

Não entendo a graça que os jogadores e as cheerios acham em sujar uma pessoa toda e deixar ela lá, tendo choques térmicos por conta do gelo, mas também não entendo como eles podem me odiar tanto mesmo sem eu ter feito nada. Só por eu ser um gay assumido que gosta de moda e música. Isso para eles é uma ofensa que eu nunca entendi bem por que é uma ofensa. Mas enfim, há muito tempo parei de tentar entender os porquês da vida.

São 06h50min e as aulas começam as 07h30min então ainda tenho tempo. Desço as escadas a fim de encontrar meu pai e minha madrasta para o café, mas só encontro meu meio irmão, infelizmente. Por mais que Finn tenha que ser considerado meu meio irmão pra mim ele é só mais um idiota no mundo que veio pra fazer da minha vida um inferno particular.

Claro que meu pai não sabe disso, mas fora desta casa Finn e seus queridos colegas são os que mais me atormentam. Ele juntamente com Noah Puckerman, Dave Karofsky e Blaine Anderson são os responsáveis por grande parte dos meus machucados.

Por mais que eu confie em meu pai com todas as minhas forças o motivo de eu não me abrir para ele sobre o bullying que sofro é bastante claro. Se eu contar, assim que eu pisar fora de casa irei morrer espancado. Então simplesmente prefiro ficar na minha, aguentando tudo até o dia em que poderei sair de Lima e seguir para meu real destino: Nova York.

Carole, minha madrasta, e meu pai deixaram para o café o meu favorito: panquecas de limão e blueberry. Só de sentir aquele cheiro maravilhoso já me sinto mais disposto para esse dia, mas assim que vou pegar uma Finn puxa o prato com as panquecas e resolve que é uma boa idéia cuspir nelas. E assim o faz. Que nojo.

\- Agora sim, estão do jeito que você gosta, com saliva de macho. Aproveite _Irmãzinha. –_ Fala com deboche.

Respiro fundo e o encaro tentando controlar minha raiva. Depois de uns 5 segundos me viro e vou embora.

Nem me dou ao trabalho de responder, ou de gastar minha saliva com aquele idiota. Pego as chaves do meu carro em cima da mesinha ao lado da porta e caminho até a porta do carona, coloco meu material lá, fecho a porta e entro do lado do motorista.

Ligo o rádio e começo dirigir. Quando começo a prestar atenção na letra começo a ficar feliz novamente, pois aquela música é uma das minhas prediletas e basicamente me ajuda a não desistir do mundo então aumento o volume e começo a cantar junto a parte que já está no refrão.

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**

 **So everyone can hear**

(Vá em frente, tenha inveja de mim e fofoque bastante

Para que todos possam ouvir)

 **Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down**

 **Baby, I don't care**

(Me bata com seu soco mais forte e me derrube

Querido, eu não ligo)

 **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**

(Continue assim e logo você vai entender)

 **You wanna be**

 **You wanna be**

(Que você quer ser, você quer ser)

 **A loser like me**

 **A loser like me**

(Um perdedor como eu, um perdedor como eu)


End file.
